Her Road To Recovery
by BloodiiValentii
Summary: A certain brunette can't help but feel heartbroken as he sees the love of his life fall down into the depths of despair due to the horrific events which took place after the culture festival. He took it upon his self to become her road to recovery, however will other things come in the way and will she ever actually know how much she is cherished and loved by him? (Set after CP:BC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse party or anything like that** (If i did then then there would be some more romance ^_^), **I'm just your average fan-girl whose showing her love for the Corpse party Fandom so please don't sue me! x_x**

**A/N: This is also my first fic so please excuse me if its well rubbish at first, with practice I shall get better hopefully :D ENJOYY**

**-BloodiiValentii**

* * *

><p>Satoshi's POV:<p>

I sat on my bed near the window, listening to the slight drizzle of rain. As the weather got worse I felt my self drifting away from the world that cloud of thought in my head filled with sorrow, guilt, remorse and pain.

'_It had only been a few weeks since we escaped that living nightmare, I find my self constantly wondering 'What did we do to deserve such a cruel fate?'Suzumoto,Morishige,Yui sensei and Shinohara all had their lives just swept away from them all because of that school. As if it wasn't bad enough already that they didn't survive the whole ordeal, the fact that no one can remember them at all is just beyond the limit. Us four; Me,Naomi,Shinozaki and Yoshiki are apparently ''making up imaginary people'' and we should go see doctors because of our mental health. These people make me sick._

_Heavenly Host didn't just ruin the lives of the ones who died during the tragic events, no it done much more than that. It served as; a permanent reminder of pain, a permanent reminder of guilt, a permanent reminder of loss, for the four of us who lived to see a new day._

_But now that I think of it, the damage the elementary school has afflicted upon me and the others is irreversible, no one can do anything to change it. Any help is futile as Heavenly host killed us all in some way and our bodies are just here to endure the hell which was waiting for us here._

_I would do anything to see us all back to the way we were, the eight of us, like during the culture was laughing and enjoying theirselves till their hearts were content. All eight of us were bussling with life. I still remember when Shinohara gave me those awful cookies,' really who puts mustard in cookies? ' I blame myself that I didn't see that sneaky cat smile sooner (really how did she do that?). I guess that was one of Shinohara's devious plans , but atleast I got cookies from Naomi. They definitely took that powerful spice out my mouth. They were really delicious as well, I didn't know Naomi could cook that well, They were sweet and soft just like her._

_Naomi…_

_She was perfect; the way she would always make everyone smile and laugh. The way she was kinda a tomboy and always teased me for being so easily frightened yet she would whine like a 5 year old whenever Shinohara made her perverted way she would always blush furiously and stutter when trying to talk to me seriously with Shinohara around. Her beautiful smile which outshines all the stars in the sky , Her big brown eyes I could get lost in forever; so full of life and vitality, Her short chocolate locks which frame her cute face and are unbelievably soft to touch, her curvacious body which will have any man at their feet and her sweet smell which intoxicates me every time I'm near her._

_This is all gone now. The girl who I loved with all my heart and everything that made me love her just vanished into thin air. She is just a empty shell of her former self, with only the events of Heavenly hosts, Shinohara's demise and her involvement in Shinohara's death just haunting her 24/7._

_I understand that its not easy for any of the 5 of us to cope with how drastically our lives just changed in a flash. I can see this in everyone including my self._

_Yuka, She's such a small girl and she experienced so much blood and gore at such a young age. She handle the situations we faced there well despite her usually whining when things went wrong. I am surprised she was safe without me for that small period of time but I can't thank the heavens enough knowing that my sister was kept safe and sound while during my absence.I can't even begin to imagine how life would have been if Yuka hadn't survived that all. No need to dwell on what could have happened I'm just blessed to have her with me. _

_Ever since we escaped that corpse party, Yuka has been more jumpy than usual,(Then again who wouldn't be after all that?)shes always asking me to be with her and even asks sometimes to sleep in my room in fear of the nightmares she has of this man she met during the time she was alone there._

_Then theres Yoshiki, Hes started to slip back to his delinquent ways, becoming impatient, more temperate than usual, hes started to bunk lessons aswell and has begun smoking again, now its not cigarrettes anymore its weed. He's become more violent recently and when he hears any one mention Suzumoto,Morishige,Yui Sensei or Shinohara like there some joke he won't think twice to throw a punch. Yet his love is still unwavering for Shinozaki._

_In a way Yoshiki did benefit from this, his 2 year crush on the class rep finally started to go somewhere with her finally noticing him more and stop ignoring him, its unfortunate something like this had to take place in order for that to take place. Its really 'you lose something to gain something in this world'. I guess that's the last thing on his mind, he already has a hard life and this just adds to it._

_Shinozaki, All she does now is weep silently at the back of the classroom. Yoshiki became her rock and all the girls just tease her for her horror stories and imaginary friends. I never see her smile anymore, I think shes turned to self harm as well as I saw multiple newly sealed cuts running down her from her forearm to her wrists, she tries to cleverly hide all of this but honestly everyone can see she is as broken as all of are or more even. _

_However I feel pity for Shinozaki, she probably took the whole burden upon her self because she suggested the charm, though no one could have ever guessed that this was the fate that was encased in that paper doll and incantation. As much as we all tell her she's not at fault she refuses to listen and continues to fill her self with guilt that she was the reason behind all this._

_Naomi: she's just not herself anymore. A girl who is force fed medication and deemed insane because of her 'fake' friend Seiko Shinohara who never existed. She's so deeply affected by Shinohara's demise, her and Shinozaki hold the same kind of burden: the burden of taking lives. When Naomi first explained all this it was all too much to take in, How could she kill her own best friend? However it turns out she was under possession and the malevolent forces within those premises attacked her mind and made her lose control. She feels guilt at every moment I can see it in her dull lifeless tear filled orbs, her choked back sobs, her strained screams of Shinohara's name. This all just made it obvious that it hit Naomi the hardest. It pains my heart to see her like this, so weak and so vulnerable. I have to support her, I have to help her get through this, I know she would have done the same for me. Even if the Naomi once knew is dead deep inside of her, I will revive her, I fell in love with Naomi for many reasons but I ain't gonna let all of this just be taken away from me because of the odds against us. I love Naomi too much to lose her once again, I can't allow this to happen. '_

I quickly whip out my mobile phone and call the one person whose name is washing away any other irrelevant .The phone rings for about 1 minute and then I heard weak sniffles along with the muttering of Shinohara's first name being repeated coming out from the other end of the receiver. She was definitely crying.

"**Naomi, Its me Satoshi"** to my dismay she starts bawling through the call and I guess this isn't the best way to talk to her about a sensitive topic.

"**Meet me at the park near the construction site in 10 minutes, please Naomi I really need to talk to you, I'm worried about you."** I could her crying slowly cease to soft sobs.

"**Satoshi… what do you need talk about?"**

"**I'd rather not discuss it over the phone, please Naomi…" **

"**Okay.."**

Relief flooded me when I heard her consent,with that I set out to grab my jacket and meet her outside.

Today is the day Naomi will know my true feelings, I never actually told her how much she means to me and I'm gonna make that clear today, and today is the day her road to recovery will begin

"**Naomi I love you more than anything in the world and you are the only girl that has a place in my heart."**

'_She will get better I know she will she just has to, I HAVE FAITH SHE WILL'..._

* * *

><p>AN: So guys how do you think it is so far? Sorry if its kinda slow at first, I'm still trying to build up a story and some emotions and all that good stuff, Nevertheless I'm all ears for any great ideas to help me write this story.

So should I continue it or leave it as it is? Your choice guys what happens next with this fic.

That's all for now, Byeee \(^_^)/

Love **_BloodiiValentii_** xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV:

-Near the Park-

As the hasty brunette made his way towards his desired destination, he couldn't help but notice that the dull, grey clouds in the sky were starting to clear up and big chunks of a bright aqua blue started to fill the sky. The sun also came back from its short moratorium and began to fill the sky with vibrant rays of light, illuminating where ever the darkness was still lingering. Not to mention the birds began singing their sweet melodies filled with peace and harmony, which echoed throughout the premises.

It was as if the heavens their self were signaling the young Mochida, that today things will finally go his way. He was being blessed from above, everything was set even the atmosphere; a happy, serene, relaxing atmosphere. All he had to do now was go through with his plan and hopefully tell his one and only how he felt at the end of it all. But first he needs to help her move on from Shinohara and stop living in the past with misery.

The road kept directing straight for at least five minutes, then took a sudden bend to the right and stopped exactly in front of a fence, just a little taller than the brunette, which barricaded the way to the garden which covered almost more than ¾ of the park. As Satoshi made his way around the bend, he looked at his watch to see he was five minutes late despite him leaving almost instantly. He thought taking this route would be quicker as it was closest to his house unfortunately that wasn't the case; as most of his time was consumed by the route he took and the fact he was admiring the scenery for longer than usual. He began to panic so he quickly jumped over the fence instead of going through it because of his haste. Luckily he landed safely though he wasn't trained to do those sorts of stunts and ran to where he could see his lovely Naomi Nakashima standing, however he tripped over his feet on the way and landed with a thud on the grass.

Naomi on the other hand had been waiting for Satoshi to come for about five minutes now but had grown impatient quickly. She had begun to think that Mochida wasn't coming and began to cry at the thought that he probably didn't want to meet her and he lied. Naomi wasn't even going to come in the first place but because of the way Satoshi sounded so desperate and so caring she just couldn't resist. Also the fact her feelings for Satoshi Mochida never faded away just added on more to reason on why she should meet him.

Naomi's POV:

_'Stupid Satoshi, stupid, stupid, stupid. I thought he would actually be here, he's the one who called me here, and he should at least be here in the first place. Wait… is he coming at all? Did he stand me up? It's been five damn minutes, it's the middle of autumn and it's cold. But the sun did come out and it made this place look really nice, it almost is relaxing. Though the fact Satoshi isn't here is still pissing me off. I had other problems to deal with and my mom she's been giving me hell. People are so inconsiderate towards me; they don't care about my feelings or what I have to say. They just call me insane and tease me but Seiko was real, she was!'_

I couldn't help but think about Seiko after my rant in my mind about Satoshi. She was always there and she will always remain there in my mind and in my heart.

The warmth from the sun was fading as the clouds came back and overpowered the rays of the sun, It was getting chilly quick and the fact I was only in a hoody, jeggings and sneakers didn't cover up the fact I was prone to illnesses especially now as it was flu season.

_'If he isn't here in two minutes I'm going to leave'_

Doubt is quick to enter my mind these days. Everyone is untrustworthy now. The people, who were supposed to love me the most, are the people turning on me. Mom for instance, she always tries to sympathize with me about my dead friends, and acts like she wants to know more about Seiko but it's not real. I can see through it all, I don't need empty sympathy. I need Seiko back but that isn't going to happen. I thought Satoshi was different, someone I could trust, I told him the truth behind Seiko's death. Yeah he was in shock at first but he didn't blame me. But I know I'm to blame, me and only me. I think he finally realized that, that's why he's not coming; I shouldn't be calling him stupid and an idiot, as I'm the only idiot here. No I'm worse than an idiot; no idiot would kill someone so near and dear to them.

_'Seiko I'm so sorry, I should have died instead of you, I don't deserve to live after doing that to you'_

_'God why don't you take away my life for me, because I can't do it myself.'_

**"I'm so pathetic…"**

Suddenly I break down into tears as I realize the actual monster I am, I shouldn't have been allowed to live. I am insane; I killed my best friend and couldn't save her. I shouted at her such nasty things, I can never forgive myself. I just want to see her and have her by my side; I do anything to have that. I just want Seiko back.

**"SEIKO! I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THIS TO YOU, PLEASE VISIT ME AT LEAST ONCE, ILL BRING YOU BACK ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, I SWEAR I WILL!"**

I have no control over my mouth now; I'm just spurting whatever comes to my mind in order to get it all out. Any bystander that was near probably thought 'this girl's a maniac'. She's shouting into the thin air with tears streaming down her face and shouting 'fake names'. I don't care though all I know is, my pleads will never be heard, Seiko will never come back and it's my entire fault. I'm the one to blame, the only one to blame. Why can no one remember her? Wasn't taking her from this world enough? Did that school really have to erase her existence as well? That's just beyond sad. I still can't believe the one who I was laughing with; enjoying the world with, confiding in was just gone with no traces left.

Only the text message I held, Seiko's last message, that's the only thing I have left. I don't even have a photo, her face is covered with a black mark, and nevertheless that photo means the world to me even if it is covered.

I start crying again, my guilt is the trigger, yet I'm not crying as intense like just a moment ago. The sides of my eyes start to hurt due to the constant tears that have been falling from my face and drying out my soft skin. I silently sob, not wanting others to hear me, if there were others, or get strange looks by people walking by.

I just stand there weeping, weeping until I'm done so I can get filled up on tears again for my next breakdown which probably will be soon. I'm amazed by myself, I had no idea a human could cry as much as me, it's like I cried a river every time my emotions overcame me.

As I come out of my thoughts of self pity, I notice a change in atmosphere. I hear a thud not very distant from me; someone is here with me now. I turn from where I was facing towards, whilst wiping my tears away with my hands, to the figure which lay sprawled out on the ground on its hands and feet.

As I registered the light brown hair this figure had, I saw the figure lift them self off the ground while brushing their selves clean to get off any excess dirt. Their face was revealed to me, the big deep brown eyes, the prominent features, and the red sweaty face. It was obvious who it was. It was the man of the hour.

** "SATOSHI!"**

Satoshi's POV:

_'Damn it',_ Before I knew it, I had a face full of dirt and my knee caps hurt, I made the fence but I tripped on my own feet trying to run to her, _'Some fool you are Satoshi.'_

As I slowly regained composure, I lifted myself from the ground and brushed myself clean with my hands just to hear a high pitch voice screaming my name.

**"SATOSHI!"**

I knew instantly who it was, only one person could say my name like that. It was the girl I was supposed to be meeting earlier but somehow I was late. How embarrassing she probably saw me and thinks I'm some sort of idiot for buckling on my own feet. I had to say something otherwise I would look like the biggest joke in history.

**"Hey Naomi…"** I could feel my face heating up as my voice trailed away into nothing. This was not going to be easy, and this wasn't a great start. Not to mention that the weather became rubbish again.

I brace myself for the inconsolable laughter and teasing that would come from the lovely Nakashima because of my epic fail, or should I say my epic fall. Surprisingly it never came; she just looked at me with warm honey orbs that looked so inviting. My face was reddening under her concerned gaze, as her gaze got more intense , to the state where it felt her eyes actually bore into my soul, the intensity of my probably beet face increased as well. Yet the rest of her face told a different story, she looked unimpressed rather than amused.

**"Why were you on the ground?"** Her tone was filled with disappointment, she was angry for some reason, probably towards me, was it because of the fall? Or something else?

**"I fell down hehe…"** I answer in a sheepish tone, I could see on her face she wasn't interested in my answer, rather in something else, I just couldn't tell what.

Then suddenly I felt hands tightly clutching at my upper torso through my clothes, I could also feel some parts of my hoody becoming slightly damp as well. Naomi had just thrown herself on to me, burying her head into my chest and allowed herself to release all her emotions onto my outer wear.

The sudden change caught me off guard; all I could do was stroke her hair as she wept into my chest. Her hair felt so soft and I felt myself becoming lost within the motion. She broke me out of my trance when she finally spoke with sobs slightly muffling her speech.

**"Satoshi… you idiot your late, why weren't you here on time, I thought you were leaving me."**

I couldn't believe my ears as I heard her speak. Leave her? I would never even dream to do something like that. I didn't know my tardiness had leaded her to think that way, was she really that doubtful of me?

**"Naomi, I'm sorry I was late, I will never do it again, and how could you think I would ever leave you?"**

I felt myself tearing up at the last words; it hurt me to know she thought I would do something like that. I knew it was probably her doubt getting to her, she was really doubtful of people nowadays. Even her own family. But I loved her, loved her so much and I needed her to know that. Hopefully she would by the end of today.

As she finished crying into my shirt, I finally lifted her chin ever so gently so her eyes met mine. We just stood there with each other locked into our gazes. I could see her eyes soften the more I looked at her. She was also blushing but faintly, how cute.

I wish I could stay like this forever but I couldn't. Just before I ended up in another trance because of her beauty, I remembered what I really was here for.

I had to help her move on, from Heavenly host, from Shinohara's Death, from her guilt.

**"Naomi the real reason I am here is because I want to talk to you about a very sensitive topic, I know you won't like it at first but please listen to me; listen to me with all your heart. I care about you, and I want you to be well off, happy and all smiles again, so allow me to help bring that Naomi back and please listen to me."**

She is left speechless by what I had to say, I could tell because her eyes widened slightly half way through my short speech.

**"Satoshi…"**

She says my name in a really soft tone, almost inaudible but the way she says it makes my heart flutter. She had nothing else to say so I take this as the perfect chance to start the talk.

I lead her to the bench nearby us, which is painted purple with the paint chipping off along with the wood. As I sit her down beside me, I take a deep breath getting ready to shoot out everything I need to say, anything and everything. She looks at me with deep brown eyes with such consideration and such care. I feel myself going all funny but remain calm as I being my verbal remedy.

'_Here I go…'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 is complete guys :D<p>

A/N: I wanted the story to be from Naomi's Perspective too, hence the different point of views. However if you guys find that to confusing I can just make it a normal POV through out, it's all up to you.

- Also I've decide i will update this story twice a week whilst my other fanfic Revenge will be updated once or twice a week (Check it out pretty please)

-Leave comments on how you feel the story is and how it's going for you, and there's going to be a lot of satomi fluff introduced very soon so, sorry if the story is going quite slow now, I'll make it up within the story.

That's all I have to say,Byeeee ^_^

Love _**BloodiiValentii**_ xoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV:

The 2 brunettes just sat there, gazing at each other in silence, with the gentle wind occasionally ruffling their hair slightly. It was time now, time for Satoshi Mochida to accomplish what he came for, to make his Naomi Nakashima herself again. No one else's, only his sweet Naomi. He definitely weren't going to leave without seeing an improvement in her and her behavior. No matter what he was going to stay there, in that park, with her. Even if he were to freeze on the spot due to the chilling winds, he would not budge one bit, only for Miss Nakashima, the girl who conquered his heart, mind and soul

Young Mochida just sat there, carefully thinking his words he was to say to his precious. She was emotionally unstable; any wrong words could lead her to fall into another breakdown. Or worse she could completely take it the wrong way, which could possibly end the small friendship that tied them both together, like a thread.

It wasn't going to be an easy topic to approach, he knew it very well. It was her dead best friend, Seiko Shinohara, who she hung to death under the influences of malevolent forces which had overtaken her mind and sanity. Naomi held on to this burden, no matter what she would always keep herself at blame for her best friend's demise. She just couldn't let it go, she wouldn't let it go.

Now here was Satoshi, her admirer from afar, the person's whose feelings she was completely oblivious to, despite her having mutual feelings for him. How could he just tell her to move on from her dead best friend? How could he do such a thing? It would definitely end badly if he were to say that straight out. But then what would he say? What could he possibly say to console her? What could he possibly say to lift that heavy weight she carried on her small, dainty shoulders 24/7? What could he?

Satoshi's POV:

**"Naomi I called you here to talk to you about something I know has been bothering you."**

I finally get the conversation started, the conversation I dread that might make the situation, or break the situation. Well it's a risk I have to take no matter what the outcome will be, even if I lose a friend after this, I will get the message through to her, I just have to.

**"Go on then…"**

She replied, that's good, now to approach the topic carefully, I don't want her to misunderstand what I'm about to say.

**"It's regarding Heavenly hos-."**

**"Satoshi, I don't want to talk about this."**

Just before I finished my sentence she cut me off. I knew she wouldn't be open to the topic at first, I just knew it. But now I can't let this stop me, I need to ease her in to the topic, so I can get deep and personal with her. In order for Naomi to understand what I really want to get through to her, first I need to make her understand where I'm coming from.

**"I know you don't want to talk about this Naomi, believe me neither do I-."**

'_Damn cut off again…'_

**"If you don't want to talk about it, then why bring it up the first place? "**

She retorted, not good. This isn't going well for me. She's getting agitated I can tell by the tone of her voice. Still this won't stop me from doing what I came here for.

**"Look Naomi just hear me out-"**

**"No Satoshi, I don't want to talk about this subject, I'm sorry but I'm leaving…"**

_'Damn it'_ I didn't expect her to be this ignorant, and now she wants to leave. No she can't, we barely even touched topic.

As she gets up and turns to leave the bench and me, I quickly grab her arm; it's the only thing my mind registered in order to stop her from leaving. She doesn't look at me but I can tell she's getting impatient with me.

**"Satoshi! Let go of me!"** She begins to try and wiggle her way out of my grip, but I still don't let go in fact my grip tightens, this is the only thing from keeping her from leaving me, and I can't have that. I won't have that.

**"Naomi listen to me plea-"**

**"NO! Satoshi let me be, I want to go home!"** Her tone is becoming louder and louder as she struggles more and more. Her resistance increases as every moment passes. Yet I still don't let go, because my resistance to stop her from leaving overpowered her resistance to leave me.

**"Naomi, I don't mean any harm, I just want you to listen to me-"**

**"NO I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU, LET ME GO."** The scene that was being created between Naomi and me started to attract attention from people not very far from where we stood. Naomi's screaming added to that attention as we got weird stares from people from all over around the park. My patience was wearing off as well, I couldn't keep bickering with her, and this was going nowhere. I had to take the initiative.

**"NAOMI JUST LISTEN-."** My impatience was being to show through my voice, just like Naomi. I saw her flinch at the loudness of my voice but she still continued to resist as if she could escape.

_'Really what was with this girl?'_

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO HUH? THAT I DIDN'T KILL SEIKO RIGHT? THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY ISN'T IT? I DON'T NEED YOU TO FEED ME LIES, I KNOW WHY SEIKO IS DEAD AND I'M THE REASON BEHIND IT. SATOSHI YOU DON'T NEED TO LIE TO ME, I KNOW THE TRUTH, JUST LET ME BE, I CHOSE TO CARRY THIS BURDEN AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO CAN CHANGE MY MIND!"**

With every word she uttered I could feel my anger growing within me bit by bit, she was really testing me. This was going beyond bad, instead of helping her mend herself and releasing the guilt from her conscience, we ended up engaging in a one sided argument. All I wanted was to get the girl I loved with all my heart back by my side, and my pure intentions backfired on me.

**"NAOMI-"**

**"WAS THAT NOT IT? HUH?"**

Her words were taunting me now it seemed, I couldn't control myself anymore and I just had to release the tension building up inside of me.

**"YES! OKAY I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SHINOHARA! NAOMI WHY DON'T YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE RID OF THE GUILT, WHY DON'T YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE HAPPY, WHY DON'T YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE THE NAOMI WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE? ISN'T THAT WHAT SHINOHARA WOULD HAVE WANTED? FOR YOU TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE GUILT FREE?"**

My patience had reached its limit as I just spurted out what I wanted to say in a more aggressive manner. I just wanted her to listen to what I had to say. However no sooner after I finished my short emotional speech, I saw her facing me again and realized her face was contorted with anger. Tears were streaming down her face, she had gone red due to anger and she was scowling at me.

_'Crap…'_

**"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SEIKO WOULD HAVE WANTED, GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**

Those words hurt, they hurt badly. I seriously had pissed her off; I really blew it, didn't I? I should have known when to leave her be when to have let her go. Damn it, damn it all. Her sharp words were like shards of glass to my heart, unfortunately what came next hurt more than any word she could have ever uttered.

*SMACK*

There was a stinging sensation on the right side of my face. It hurt. It hurt allot. Naomi slapped me; Naomi the girl I loved slapped me. The slap was full of force as well as the sting it left lasted for more than a few moments.

As the realization set in, I unintentionally let go of her and she began to run off, away from the park, away from me. The slap had such an impact on me that I lost all my senses and my heart stopped for that short second.

As she ran away, going further and further out from my view, I just stood there, motionless as the rain began to cover me in miniature, cold drops of water. Everyone who was present in the park left, probably due to the scene or the weather change. The birds had also stopped singing; everything had gone back to being dark and gloomy. Just like it had been in Heavenly Host Elementary School.

The rain began to absolutely pour down with much force; the grey clouds had made the world dull. Everything was wrong. Everything just backfired. She never wanted to see me again, the fact she said it herself, hurt so much I couldn't explain the torment those words had sent me to.

The world now reflected my life, dull and boring. The only hope I had left just left me. It's kind of funny really; all I wanted was to make everything alright again, but fate had different ideas.

Naomi never wanted to see me again, she just ran away from me like her life depended on it, I couldn't even tell her my true feelings. I couldn't even tell her how much I care about her. I couldn't even tell her how deeply I love her. It doesn't matter now though as I won't have the chance anymore. Everything just burned down right in front of me.

But one thing I hate is even though she slapped me and never wants to see me again, I still do and I always will. My love for her is immense and unwavering. This small setback won't stop me; any normal person will just accept this as rejection and just whine about it secretly. Not me though, even if the odds are against me, I still won't stop.

*Rustle in the bushes*

_'Huh who's there?'_ My attention turns to the bushes, which I could have sworn that movement just emanated out of them.

_'It probably was the wind…'_ I shrug this of as a minor distraction and begin to leave the park to reach my house before the weather got unbearable.

One thought is still fresh in my mind after all that happened…

_'I won't give up, I will eventually succeed'_

Normal POV:

After the whole heated scene between Naomi Nakashima and Satoshi Mochida, both were left heartbroken as one departed their way back home. Unknown to both of them, whilst everything was taking place, a figure stood in the bushes, sniggering away at the drama before them.

_'Perfect…this will make my work much more easier.'_

* * *

><p>AN: So how was chapter 3 huh? I know some of you are going to be wondering when the Satomi stuff will be coming in due to what happened, but not to worry it will come in very soon.

Remember to review and tell me what you think of the fanfic so far :D

Chapter 4 will be up soon, where the you'll learn more about the story in detail from both sides.

That's all I have to say, BYEEEEEEE x

-_**BloodiiValentii** _xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-At the Nakashima Residence-

Naomi's POV:

**_'WHY DID I DO THAT, WHY DID I SLAP HIM? GOD I'M SUCH A FUCKING BITCH…'_**

Why did I do that? Why did I slap Satoshi? Why in hell would I slap my crush, and I slapped him really hard as well. I can't even explain the amount of regret I am feeling after doing that now; he probably doesn't want anything to do with me now, just like I had said to him. Someone like me just causes trouble everywhere they go. Honestly I never wanted to resort to hurting him, why on earth would I have wanted to hurt the one who I held close to my heart? But then again I had done the exact same with Seiko; I had hurt her verbally and physically, I was the one who tried and make her feel all depressed and anxious as I was in Heavenly host when all she wanted was for us to keep our hopes up and escape that hellhole, hand in hand, together.

Sadly that wasn't the case, because I had directed such harsh words at my best friend and allowed my emotions to speak for me, she wasn't living anymore. Seiko wasn't alive anymore and it's my entire fault. I should never had even said anything to her in the first place, I shouldn't have let myself just accept that we were going to die in that elementary school, no I should have been strong , I should have been the support for the both of us. Maybe she would have been alive, right by my side, being the devious, loving, slightly perverted girl that had became my best friend, if I only kept my hopes up for that time.

See now this is the problem with me, I always dwell on the negative aspects of a situation, I allow my feelings to just burst forward with no regard of anyone else's feelings, whether I hurt them or not doesn't mean anything to me, I just have to get my point through and I will be satisfied. It's so pathetic, I'm so damn pathetic, I'm so irresponsible, I'm so heartless, I'm a monster. Actually there's no proper word to describe the atrocious being I am. Even if you described with me all the bad words in the world it still wouldn't be enough to match how truly horrible this Naomi Nakashima is.

I'm a fucking pussy, the biggest coward alive; I can't face my own problems, I just whine around like a baby and run from them hoping a solution will come to me , although even if a solution does come I end up pushing it away because I'm too scared to face everything.

What just happened 20 minutes ago near the bench was a perfect example of just how much of a weakling I truly am. Satoshi, sensitive, caring Satoshi had taken his time to meet me, in this bad weather he had come to talk to me. He wanted me to stop grieving about the past; he wanted me to be how I was before, he wanted me to be the real Naomi Nakashima again. Not some bitch who harms everyone with her words and doubts everything and everyone that comes her way.

However my guilt isn't allowing me to break free, I just feel like I can't just move on, what I done was inexcusable and it cost someone their life, my dear friend Seiko life and I was the culprit. I'm not ready to face the truth and I don't think I ever will be, even if Seiko wanted me to move on, she probably does, I don't think I would be capable of doing so.

My life has to become a living hell, in order for me to atone for my sins, in order for me to atone for killing Seiko. I have to feel punishment for what I have done; I won't allow myself to live on freely like others want me to.

That isn't the only reason though, that isn't the only reason on why I don't want to accept the facts. I'm scared, I'm scared of what will happen if I do accept the truth, I'm scared of the possibilities that things could get better when I don't want them to, I'm scared of finding happiness after everything that happened when ultimately I should just feel sad and depressed and like the bitch I am.

Pushing Satoshi away hurt, it hurt allot, it hurt me probably way more than it hurt him. I love him, I love him so much and doing that to him just shattered all I had left. He just wanted to help, he had good intentions, he was so adamant on wanting to talk to me, and settle this out. But as soon as the name of that cursed school had left his lips, I just felt fear and anger instantly attack my heart and soul. Anger because of all the tragic events which had took place in the school which had taken 4 lives from the 9 of us who had arrived there. Fear because I didn't want to face the truth, I didn't want to hear the positive side of this dark and twisted reminder. I just didn't want to get better and I had to do all I had in my power to prevent him from going on and me leaving with my will to live with guilt firm. He was determined to make me listen, he even went as far as grabbing me to stop me from leaving when I started to chicken out, but I just didn't want to face him, I didn't want to hear what he would say in fear that it would change my mind.

Satoshi was immensely resistant against my urge to break free; I didn't know he was that strong, I still have marks on my arm from when he grabbed me. He just didn't want to let me; he was doing everything he could just to make me stay. Though I couldn't recognize this at first because I was fueled by so many emotions at the same time, I was practically overwhelmed, so overwhelmed my face and body didn't know what emotion to portray. I had started crying, tears were streaming rapidly down my face, my face had heated up and appeared red due to my rushing blood and I was shaking, violently as well but this probably went unnoticed. But when he mentioned Seiko something in me just switched and I just spewed out whatever I could to make he shut up and leave me, yet he still wouldn't let go. Then I had to resort to violence, I never thought I would actually have to do that to Satoshi, but something in me just wanted me to get away from him as soon as possible and I had to do anything I could to accomplish this. My sudden action had shocked us both, him because he never thought that I would retaliate so aggressively, and me because I never thought I could ever lay a finger on the kind boy who had strove so much to keep me safe, yet I did and I smacked him hard, so hard it left a bright red mark on half the side of his face.

As soon as I left his grip I bolted down the street back to my residence like a bullet, I wanted to be away from everything and everyone. I didn't want any faces appearing, I didn't want to hear any voices, I didn't want to feel anyone else's presence. No I just wanted to be alone, alone like I have always been, ever since Mei-Chan had ran away, ever since Seiko had died, ever since my mother began to believe I was mental.

Now here I am, rocking back and forth holding my knees in front of my body, on the far corner of my bed, hearing the rain absolutely drench any object or creature outside. I also occasionally hear an unbelievably loud clap of thunder which is accompanied by a quick flash of bright lighting momentarily illuminating the dark room I sat in.

**'This weather reminds me how the weather was when we attempted the Sachiko Ever After Charm…'**

My mind is then flung back into thoughts of Heavenly host and all who had inhabited it. These days rarely anything else crossed my mind, I was constantly occupied by thoughts of Heavenly host and all the unfortunate incidents which had taken place whilst I was there. I honestly can't think about anything else, that school has scarred me for life. Almost anything around me reminds me about that wretched place. My future ambition of becoming a nurse has been dashed out the window as I can't stand the sight of blood, it makes me emotionally suffer. A nurse can't become emotionally unstable on the job, what good would she be then.

Suffering…It's something I have been doing a lot lately. I want to suffer, I want to feel hurt, and I want to understand how I make others feel with my venomous, hateful statements. Whenever I go to school so many girls taunt me and tease me calling me the 'Lunatic freak with the imaginary friend', I don't mind them insulting or mocking me, in fact that makes me happy, that I'm finally getting what I deserve. But when they mention Seiko in their verbal torment, I just lose it and start crying inconsolably shouting that things like 'they're all insane and they will pay for what they say'. Seiko doesn't deserve this abuse, she never did, and even after her death I will protect her name and keep her from being a victim of being of their harsh lies. They should just direct all their hate to me, I'm the one worthy of it, and I'm the only one worthy of it.

I try to inflict as much pain as I can on myself to get even with what I done but none of it is enough, it will never be enough. I have to suffer, I have to feel pain, excruciating pain that will leave me yearning for death but I still wouldn't be able to attain it. Yes I need to suffer more, for mine and Seiko's sake.

I get up from my compact position and stretch to get my blood circulating again, because sitting in a tight position like that for a few hours really took a toll on your muscles and blood circulation. As my blood starts to run freely again to my legs curing the numbness that was inflicted all over my calves, I make my way out of my dark and dreary room.

**"Hello is anyone here...?"**

I call out to see if anyone could be here, if my mother was here now, she probably would question me on why I was leaving my room as she had been very concerned about everything I done now. She had doubt that everything I done or planned to do would be stupid, but I don't blame her for believing that.

I wait for a minute and all that is returned to me is a deadly silence which echoed throughout all the hollow walls of the house.

_'No response, she must not be home.'_

I take this as a sign that I was alone at home. My mother must have gone out shopping for the house or something like that, the main thing was that she was not here and I could freely do what I desired to do the most.

I quickly scurry to the kitchen in order to obtain the item I would be using in short notice. As I don't really know where the edged object is, because my mother has hid them from me, I start to scavenge around the narrow room. I begin to rummage around the cabinets with no luck finding what I need, until from the corner of my eye I spot something gleaming on top of the cupboards.

I tiptoe to get a closer look, and realize that the object was the Item I was looking hard for. The chopping knife. I quickly reach out to the handle of the knife and put it from the holder it was attached to. Happy with my find I begin to exit in to the hallway until something strikes my mind. Before I leave the kitchen I bring 3 more things with me, a lighter, a metal rod which my mother had been keeping to do something in the garden with, I don't really know what though, and a thick cloth.

As I walk up the stairs and enter back into my room, I lock the door behind me to prevent anyone for interrupting what is about to take place. The room is quite gloomy now since the weather and lack of lighting added to the atmosphere, it set the perfect vibe for what I would do now.

I hold the cloth in my hand and tie it around my mouth so it would gag me and muffle or even mute my screams of agony. No one needs to know about this, if they did they would probably stop me and I didn't want that. I roll up the sleeve of my soft pyjamas and begin to trace my fragile skin with the tip of the sharpened blade I held firmly in my hand whilst trying to decide on a area to begin the agony.

I was hesitant to do this but one thing had pushed me this far to begin rekindling my physical pain, my guilt. My guilt would be the end of the old, carefree Naomi and the beginning of the new, masochist Naomi. I ready myself to endure the pain that would come shortly after the damage is done, though one thought stays on my mind.

_'The REAL torture begins now…'_

* * *

><p>This chapter was so damn depressing to write :(, I'm literally on the verge of tears, poor Naomi *sobs*<p>

A/N: just so you know the story will begin to get more gruesome and dark and depressing, so beware.

Also next chapter will be pretty graphic, I'm not sure if i should put up the rating but i don't know I'll decide later when I actually upload chapter 5.

That's all for now folks, See you guys with the next chapter :D

-**_BloodiiValentii_ **xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Very graphic chapter up ahead :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Normal POV:

The beautiful and young sorrowful girl had made a decision and such a decision it certainly was. A cruel and guilt filled decision; the decision to beginning physically torturing herself. Surely this was a decision made in pure haste and would definitely have harsh consequences however she didn't care. She didn't care if she bled out, she didn't care if she caused scars which would stay with her for eternity, and she didn't even care if this would be the beginning of her demise, which it probably would. She had enough of everything and everyone, she had enough of herself. The only way possible for her to atone sincerely for what had been done was for her to punish herself in the most gruesome, cruel, and agonizing procedure humanly possible.

Of course she felt at discomfort when she fastened the large, thick cloth over her mouth to silence her screaming, but then again who wouldn't be. What Naomi was ready to do, no normal person would ever attempt it. She was well underway of reaching her breaking point. She was merely a short distance away from losing her sanity. All because of her guilt, her haunting, never leaving guilt. If she carried on the way she was going she would lose herself in no time flat. That is if she hadn't already been taken by death wrenching claws.

This was it; this would mark her as a prisoner who lives off punishment just as a human being lives off oxygen. She needed this, when she would see the crimson liquid running down her arms and legs staining her smooth and flawless white skin she would begin to feel at peace with her mind. Her tranquility would come from a knife's point, literally.

She braced herself by clenching her fist with all the strength she could manage for the inevitable roaring pain which would come instantly as soon as the edged object made contact with her delicate skin and broke the barrier keeping her from the blood and vessels.

With a concentrated slash which made impact with the middle of her wrist slightly grazing a vein, Naomi quickly released a howl of intense torment which was silenced by the cloth that was currently tied tightly around the area of her mouth. The blood kept flowing nonstop dripping from her hand and onto the cold wooden floor she sat on from the gaping wound she had just created not only that, she had also cut very deep into the skin; this would definitely leave a permanent scar.

It wasn't going to stop there; it couldn't as this was just the beginning of it all. The teary eyed girl recovered from the pang of pain she had felt momentarily and was still present in her body, she held the knife once again high like a noble soldier would wield his weapon in a fierce battle. Except she wasn't in a battle, she wasn't doing anything noble, she was just being stupid and doing something she would regret dearly later on if she ever came to her senses.

With the blade held firmly in her hands as the blood that coated the tip of the object started to run down to her hands and covered her palm and wrist, she got ready for another strike. This time she would aim higher for the attack as her last one left a cut about 4 inches long across her wrist, she didn't want to attack the same area twice. It wouldn't be torturous enough if she done that.

She rolled up her pajama sleeves even further above her bloody limb as she initiated the next slice slightly further up her arm, around the region where the arm and fore arm conjoined. She bit her lip to try and make it more capable for her but it was no use. As the stiletto made contact with her skin a second time leaving an injury slightly larger than the previous one, pain coursed through her arm yet again but this time twice as piercing.

This time she had cut deep enough that with the tip of the kitchen knife she felt as if she had touched bone. This sent a cold shiver down her spine as her mind started to repulse what she was doing. Yet she would not stop, this still wasn't satisfying, not even a bit. The blood on the blade had began to dry until it came in contact with some more fresh blood which began to reduce the ability of the knife gradually.

Nakashima took possession of the knife once again like before and aimed for another powerful strike, this time higher up her arm, her forearm, a large affliction which was at least 6 inches long.

Naomi POV:

'_God this hurts so much…'_

With each injury I have caused to myself the pain intensifies. I won't stop now though, I made the decision to do this and I will go through it, all of it. I look at my right arm up and down and shock myself with what it has become. What had been my blemish free, soft peachy skin was now painted with red, Lots and lots of red, the gashes I had inflicted were like waterfalls of blood, just pouring and pouring, never stopping. I could feel my arm losing feeling, the amount of blood I must have lost must have been a hell of a lot. I can't even tell where my skin is anymore, it's all just a bright crimson.

My tears were still falling from my eyes wetting the sides of my face in the process. I looked away from the bloody flesh which was my right arm and felt a staggering smell enter my nose. I surveyed my surroundings and saw a pool of blood forming just below me and that my clothing was all stained. This would be hell to clean up later, oh well not that I can do anything now can I?

The metallic pang of gore invaded my senses and I felt myself wanting to retch at this sensation, not to mention that it was beginning to add to the faintness I had been feeling due to the blood loss. Clearing my mind of all the unnecessary, I went back to doing what I had been doing until I had drifted off.

With a blood covered hand I shakily unbuttoned the bottom of my shirt and slipped of my top. Now that the clothing was out of my way I had access to the touchable skin which caressed my abdomen. I took grip of the object which had been harming me until now and traced the point of it not far from my navel.

The continuous loss of hemoglobin was beginning to affect my actions as I was beginning to lose control over my hold on the knife. It was beginning to prove hard to even move my position just slightly because of all the agony that would follow straight after I attempted to.

With what little will power I had I grabbed the hilt of the blade firm and began to twist it more and more as it became closer to colliding with my skin. The tip of the blade had hit base and I was still twisting and twisting the blade to go as far as it can into my body to deal critical damage. It was beginning to form a hole where I had and still was twisting and turning the blade. The hole was overflowing with vital juices and I was beginning to touch muscle as the foreign object drove further into me.

'_I don't think I can take anymore, I can't believe how much pain I'm feeling, is it even humanly possible to feel this much agony and torment…'_

(Meanwhile)

-At the Mochida Residence-

Satoshi's POV:

I got back home safe and sound before I became a complete victim of the bad weather which was now absolutely dreadful outside. There was flashes of lighting, ominous thunder, the wind was becoming near gale force as I saw trees were being bent straight back against their wills. Random things were caught in this one hell of a storm, such as umbrellas, newspapers and even some warning signs.

'_Lucky I got home before this, or I would have been in trouble.'_

I jog back up to my room which was untouched as I left it. The window was slightly open allowing a chilling wind into my room transforming every space in the room into a place of discomfort. I hastily close the window to stop the gust of wind from entering my house and then slump heavily on to my bed. I then begin to think about everything that has occurred today between me and Naomi.

'_She doesn't want to see me anymore…'_

Depression over comes me as I repeat these words in my head over and over again like a broken record. She didn't want to see me anymore, Naomi probably hated me, hated my guts now. I feel like a right prick for doing that, I should have just known to let her go, and then I wouldn't have had her act so rash towards me. But even if she did hate me I still would come back.

I would do everything I could possible to get her to move on; it is my life's duty now to do that. She can't avoid me forever, one day she will just have to give up the game and god damn listen to me. After that and if she still hates me I will leave her to be. Even though it would hurt me so much that I wouldn't be able to explain, I would leave her if she doesn't want me, if she doesn't care about me, if she doesn't love me. I just want her to be happy even if it means sacrificing my own happiness.

She seems so upset today, her face showed it all, and I was a total prick. Girls are sensitive, they do and say things over emotions, and I should know this because I live with Yuka. She always gets worked up easily now and I don't take that to heart. Why should I take Naomi's words to heart? She probably didn't mean it what she done; she probably got overwhelmed and done that in rage. Hopefully she didn't actually mean it all. If she did I would just be utterly shattered.

'_Maybe I should check on her and see if she's alright?'_

A thought crosses my mind; I should give her a call and see if she's alright. I don't know what must be going through her mind, so if she wanted to talk she could take it all out on me. I don't really care all I want is for her to be safe and out of harm's way.

I fish out my mobile from my trouser pocket and go straight to the favorite's column. There was her name all bold and black, Naomi Nakashima. I ringed her phone and waited for her to answer but it never came, all I heard was the call go to voice-mail and for me to leave a message after the tone. That was exactly what I did.

"**Naomi I'm truly sorry about what happened in the park, hopefully you could find it in your heart to forgive me? Please I just want you to be safe, so please excuse my actions. I'm so sorry."**

I ended the voice-mail with the click of a button. It was kind of pathetic but she would hear my apology, though I would have preferred to say it face to face.

'_May be I should go to her house?'_

I discarded that thought, she probably didn't want to see me now, and that's probably why she never answered the call. I look out the window and see what I expected, the rain still beating down on the outside world as hard as ever. Maybe it wouldn't be a good time to see her now, the weather was still bad.

'_I can see her tomorrow at school and talk to her; she won't be able to hide from me there.'_

With that note I began to change out of my soggy clothing and into a pair of fresh, crisp and clean grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Since I was all warm and toasty now I made my way to bed, encasing myself between a duvet and a mattress and my head on a soft pillow. I start to drift off to my dreams, the dreams which have haunted me since we escaped that school. I had no choice; these memories would stick with me throughout the day and haunt me during the night. That was Heavenly host for you, where the experience was anything but heavenly.

'_I'll see her tomorrow no doubt…'_

-At the Nakashima Residence-

Naomi POV:

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The pain was exhilarating, everything in my felt affected. I had also partially lost the ability to speak, all I done now was screech and yell due to the torment I had been going through. The gag had also fallen off as a result of my struggling to cope, though I couldn't care less about the cloth that was the last thing on my mind if someone heard me. My body was becoming numb rapidly; I had to put an end to this. I didn't want to kill myself off yet, death would certainly come but now I wasn't satisfied with the amount of torture I had dealt with. But now I had to end this but only for shortly, later on I would go back to my gruesome regime.

I now reached out to grab the metal rod I had brought with me to aid in my healing also torture. I had saw on a nursing document that heated metal was used to seal heavily inflicted wounds to stop them from getting infected however the con of this was that the user of this method would be sent to hell and back because of the surges of pain that were literally pulsing throughout their entire embodiment.

'_Let's put this method through the test'_

My breathing grew heavy with every slight movement I took; it was almost proving impossible to move around without being interrupted by the constant reminder of my torture. Tears had been falling down my face nonstop; it had been a few hours since I began the procedure and I still hadn't stopped crying and I was crying since the start of it all.

I currently held the end of the large iron rod and picked up the lighter I had kept on the desk behind me. By now I had lost the will to keep moving but I had to because it wasn't the end. I precariously held the rod horizontally just a few meters in front of my battered and broken body whilst I flipped the lid of my lighter and twirled the gear to ignite a spark.

My action succeeded and a spark emitted from the metal which evolved into a bright roaring flame, It wasn't that big but it would definitely do. I held the lighter right beneath the rod I still held feeling the rod instantaneously heating up at the contact of the sudden heat. The metal had gotten to the point the heat was beginning to reach the side of the rod I was holding, if I stalled anymore, my hand would be burned. The heat which insulated from the iron radiated it's warmth as I could feel a sudden change in temperature as I brought the now piping hot rod closer to my most affected abrasion. The newly formed wound on my stomach.

Without a second thought I plunged the steaming metal on where I felt the searing pain just to find out that pain had been replaced by a even more excruciating and unbearable agony which had swallowed my being whole. The contrast between my cold skin and the beyond hot metal rod was so agonizing I that I wanted death to just take me away, so I wouldn't have to feel any more pain anymore longer.

"**AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

My screams grew louder and louder with every touch of that object, all I could hear now was the hissing of the metal closing my wounds and my wails of pure torment emptying out into the deadly silence. I removed the heated object from my stomach and continued to touch the wounds I had created all over my left arm. Needless to say it hurt, it hurt allot. Now I was literally praying for an escape from this tribulation, I was praying for death but it wasn't going to come as I had prevented it.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

With the final touch from the rod I felt myself release a cry full of despair and relief. My screams were so loud that I'm pretty much sure that anyone within the neighborhood heard me loud and clear. I discarded of the horrible healing object and slumped on the floor splattered with blood right in front of me. The blood was in the procedure of drying as I smelt the liquid imprinting its signature stink all over my bedroom and bedroom floor. I wanted to puke as my nose hit the floor allowing me to get a good whiff of the oxidizing blood, but my body wouldn't allow me. My throat had been so strained from my constant screaming that I felt it swelling up slightly. My body had lost all its will to move so I just lay there in my own blood shirtless, wallowing in my remaining pain and torment. My breathing is trying to return to its normal state with such difficulty and somehow I barely do it. Now all I will do is lie here in my own claret like the worthless bitch I am.

'_This is all for you Seiko…'_

I was beginning to atone for my sins, this was just a taster. I had to brace myself for what would come later, if I thought this was unbearable I was mistaken for what else I had in store for me. Seiko would understand why I had to do this; this is my way of making up for the past. She would understand that right? But I'm not sure Satoshi would, he would probably stop me and say I was being stupid. Maybe I am but I can't stop, nothing will stop me because nothing can.

I feel my vision beginning to darken as fatigue overtakes me but just before I knock out I see a light from the corner of my room. I can also feel some vibration throughout my floor, it must be my phone. Someone's probably calling me by the looks of it. The phone rings for a few minutes and then goes to voice-mail. After that I can hear a voice emanating from the small device, it sounds male but I'm so tired that I can't comprehend what is being said. All I understand is one word…

"**Sorry…"**

Then everything goes black.

* * *

><p>So guys how was chapter 5 ? It wasn't as bloody as I intended but still was pretty graphic.<p>

Tell me what you thought in your reviews pretty please :3 Also chapter 6 will be up very soon :D

_**-BloodiiValentii xoxoxoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal POV:

-?-

Where was this? Where was He? He definitely didn't know? It was like in the middle of nowhere. Nothing was clear, there was just an empty void and everything was pure pitch black. Absolutely nothing was in sight; it was like he was trapped in a box. Every time he would call out to inquire all he would get is his hollow voice echoed back to him. He kept walking but the surroundings never changed, like he was walking in circles but how could that be when all he done was walk forward. As he continued his pointless trek the male realized that it was hopeless and he couldn't escape.

This place made him feel uneasy, it made him feel discomfort, it made him feel vulnerable. The brunette didn't even have a clue where he was, everything was just drowned in a sea of darkness and he was right in the midst of it. Despite the mysterious location had never actually provoked him in any way, he felt like he was in danger, danger that could come in any second flat. Being in an area where he didn't know and that just looked too forbidding sent all sorts of shivers down his spine.

This place gave off the same vibe as the cursed elementary school, though there was no gore and human viscera in sight, for some reason being stranded in this dwelling with no escape was just reminding the 17 year old of the gruesome experience at Heavenly Host. There was nothing attacking him though, no grudge filled child spirits, no psychotic child killer, no demented beings. No there was no danger at all, yet why did he still feel like this? He couldn't explain the amount of fear that was slowly building up in him as the moments went by. Everything was just closing in on him; well that's what it seemed like to him. Like he was being suffocated yet there was no actual suffocation taking place. Well the suffocation of his feelings maybe.

He just didn't know where to go; he was completely baffled on how to escape this weird prison. He wanted to desperately get out but something wasn't allowing him. Like something was preventing him to leave, like he had something to do here before he could leave. But what could he do in a void like this? It was all getting too much for him to handle, the fear was completely overwhelming him, he just wanted out.

In the end he just gave up in all hope of something happening and just stood still waiting for time to pass, however in reality he had been stuck there for only a few good hours but to him it felt like an eternity.

He became like a statue, completely still, no movement at all. In the darkness there was no indication that there actually was anything at all with him currently, no figures, no changes in the environment, no nothing at all. He was obviously growing impatient however he couldn't really do much so he just kept standing there like he had been for at least 10 minutes now.

If he couldn't escape, which was probably the case, he wanted answers to where he was and why he was there and how he got there in the first place. But it was very unlikely that all those questions would be answered, well it seemed unlikely…

Satoshi's POV:

I don't remember what exactly happened to be honest, all I know is that I went to bed and fell asleep and then next thing I know is I'm at this esoteric place with no access of leaving. Was I in a dream? Or was this a nightmare? I honestly don't know anymore all I know is that I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. This place is just creepy as hell; it's scaring me for some odd reason. Even though there is literally nothing to be scared of, I can't help but feel the fear slowly building up in me the longer I stay here.

I can tell it's something bad, this place is something bad. I just know it; I can feel it in my instincts. A location like this could never mean anything good, somewhere shrouded in the color black, nothing inside it and no way out. It all equaled misfortune.

I had been walking for some while in the darkness to find I had made no progress at all and everything was the same as it had been for the past probably hours I had been here. I realized nothing was going to appear so I just gave up and stood on the spot, completely motionless, well other than me breathing.

There really was nothing I could do was there? At least in Heavenly Host I knew where I was and there was somewhere to go also there were other inhabitants along with me but here it's all empty, I'm isolated and alone. For who knows how long.

'Is this real?'

This all just felt too vivid, the amount of emotions I was feeling was just overpowering and I was basically cowering in my shell. Was it possible to have feelings to realistic whilst in a deep slumber? Or the bigger question that, was I actually awake and somehow I was just sucked into this unknown space. As illogical it may seem, I don't know what to believe anymore. The experiences I have had just a short while ago all defied logic and everything seems possible now. Absolutely anything.

I surveyed the location with my curious orbs once again even though it was pointless, but I noticed something different. I could finally see something in this endless void; it was a pinprick of light. Though it was almost unnoticeable, because it contrasted with the surroundings, it stood out even more so you could see it with a naked eye.

'There's something there now, I wonder what it is?'

Curiosity was starting to take the place of the fear that had slightly subsided within me. Now something was present, the hope I had suddenly lost came back at full force. I had something now and I just had to look deeper into it to see what was hidden behind.

I began to walk towards the miniature illumine to see to my surprise that with every step I took the light began to grow bigger and bigger until I was about a meter's distance from it and the light had taken the formation of a faceless human figure, a womanly figure to be precise.

This discovery excited me and I was completely restless to uncover what or who it was. By what I could see the figure had developed more and more into something now that resembled a teenage girl just slightly shorter than me. The features were beginning to grow in as I saw the creamy skin cover where the light was being shed from, yet the light did not disappear and gave the skin a glowing appearance. After the skin had completely covered the figure's form, hair started sprouting out from the top of what I assumed was her head. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown color which fell at the nape of her neck.

'Is this? No it can't be…'

I had a slight idea on who the female figure could be but I dismissed that thought as I watched her keep developing in utter fascination. Her hair had grown in and looked so soft, smooth and touchable whilst her facial features were now in the process of being created. At first I saw her small, dainty lips take place on her face, then her button nose, then her cheekbones becoming a bit more prominent and then a rosy blush plastering along the sides of her cheeks. Her face was astonishing; I was rendered helpless by her beauty. She was looking more and more like someone I knew but I couldn't be sure until the transformation was complete.

Her body had become more curvy and voluptuous during the process and a knee length pure white dress had appeared on her falling on her beautiful body. It was almost done; all that was left was her eyes to be revealed to me.

Thick eyelashes had grown where her eyes were meant to be accompanied by eyebrows, as this was all going the girl kept her eyes closer probably in wait for everything to be over and done with. I was about nearly 100% sure on who the girl was, all I needed now is to see her eyes to confirm if it was her or not.

Here came the moment of truth as she slowly opened her eyes revealing beautiful honey colored orbs filled with admiration and love. My suspicion was right then, it was actually the love of my life. My breath taking Nakashima.

"Naomi…"

Seeing her just like that, so beautiful, so graceful, so stunning literally left me out of words. All I could was utter her lovely name as an almost inaudible sigh as I took in the beauty right before me. The way her she was glowing within this obscure area just made her appear angelic, like the angel she is. My angel she is.

'Wait a minute?'

Before I sent myself into another trance by her mesmerizing features a thought strikes me right in my brain. Why was she here? What was she doing here? Why did that light become her? So many new questions piling on top of the questions that I still have unanswered about this damn place.

She kept looking at me with troubled yet loving eyes, her face said it all, she had something going on but she didn't want to say it. I being to approach her with slow, cautious steps and to my contentment she mimics my movement. I keep walking and so does she until we are just a few centimeters away from each other.

I can't stop looking at her and neither can she; our gazes are locked in a seal allowing us to look in to each others souls, embracing each others presence silently. Being here with her just made everything okay. All the negative emotions that I had been feeling until now had just vanished by her presence. But I was still curious to why she was here, more to the point why I was here.

"Naomi why are you her-?"

I had to know, my mind was dying to know the reason. As I brought forth the question before I could finished she silenced me. This girl really likes interrupting me, even in my dreams. But this time it wasn't aggressive or forceful, this time she silenced me in the gentlest way possible. She brought her small, soft finger up to my lips and held them there till I stopped talking, kind of like how a teacher would silence a kindergartener.

What happened next was something completely beyond my imagination; I would never have expected something like this to happen between us and her to initiate it. She rapidly removed her finger from my lips and before I could speak once more she replace the digit with her soft, luscious lips implanted on mine whilst tightly holding my shirt between her fists for balance. The feeling was so foreign yet enticing. I lost my self to the touch of her plump lips on my own. This was so exhilarating.

'This is amazing…'

Being the male I took the lead now and wrapped my muscular arms around her petite waist and ran my fingers through her hair. She responded to the action by letting go of my now creased shirt and wrapped both her arms around my neck in a loving embrace allowing me to properly inhale her sweet scent. This served to deepen the kiss. I closed my eyes as she had to completely indulge in the sensation.

I could have stayed like this forever, with her in my arms like this. This was all I wanted but sadly it had to end. She began to pull away from me with her face beet red, the moment she had done that I began to empty; I wanted it to continue longer. The kiss was so innocent, the silent message between two lovers to convey emotion in the most intact way possible. But were we actually lovers? No this was all a dream, a beautiful yet cruel dream. A dream which reminded me that reality contradicted everything which had happened now. That Naomi didn't want to see me; she didn't want to kiss me like she did now.

To my dismay she left my loving embrace and began to walk away from me, turning her back on me as she left me once again alone. I was left in a muddle of confusion from the kiss but I didn't want her to leave, no way in hell did I want her to. She had walked about a good meter away from where she had previously stood and I caught up to her just in time grasping her hand as if it were the most valuable thing in the world.

She turned around due to the contact and what I saw now shocked me. Despite her with a genuine smile on her face, tears were streaming out of her eyes. She was crying, why was she crying?

"Satoshi please have patience…"

With those words that left her mouth, Naomi began to fade away back to what she had transformed from. With her reverting, the void began to lighten bit by bit until everything was doused in white light and she let go of my hand.

"Don't worry, I will…"

With Naomi's disappearance I found myself fueled with now an even stronger desire to help my damsel in distress. I wanted to make this dream reality, whatever I took I would do it. To have Naomi back by my side again.

-At the Mochida Residence-

I woke up from the amazing dream I had just had over the night, which was weird as I was always having nightmares since Heavenly Host. But I definitely wasn't complaining. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping happily and everything just seemed awesome. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day; I just had a gut feeling that it would. Looking at the digital clock beside my bed it read 7:20. Only 40 minutes left before school started.

On that note I threw the blanket off of me and went to the bathroom to plunge myself into the shower. With my body and face clean and hygienic, I bolted out of the bathroom, with boxers on of course, carelessly looking for my Kisaragi uniform. In my search, my clothes got strewn all over the room making it look like a pig sty that my mum would have a real go at me for but I couldn't care less, I was in such a good mood that nothing could ruin it.

As I continued with my usual morning regime, my mind kept reminiscing on the kiss I had with Naomi in my dream. Sure it was a dream but it felt so real and so good that I wanted it more than anything. What if this happened in real life? I bet it would be a million times better than a dream. Though things weren't so good for us now and I was determined to set things straight for a better future, for her and for me.

'Satoshi please have patience…'

Her words ring through my head multiple times, and I already have my answer to her. I will Naomi, I will have patience, I will do whatever it takes to make you better, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, I will wait for as long as I have to. Just for you because I truly do love you.

* * *

><p>So how was Chapter 6 :D I decided to add a bit of romance because I don't know I wanted something to be lovey dovey in this story since this story is basically going to be dark, a hell of allot depressing and just negative in general. But there will be SatomiNaoshi that's guaranteed,just be patient ;_;

_**-BloodiiValentii**_


End file.
